


My Love is as a Fever

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is a cunning linguist, Hannibal wants to watch a movie., Hey! We get to read about Hannibal getting it on with a woman and it's totally fine, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sick Will, Some domestic fluff, caregiver hannibal, for reals, have you ever had a fever dream?, teeny bit of knife play, they are totally weird sometimes, unicorns!, will has a sex dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has the flu.  Hannibal is taking care of him of course, and Will has a dream.  A peculiar dream.  A most peculiar fever-induced sex dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is as a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I just got over the flu and had a funky dream. Totally not a sex dream, but I thought what would a Will Graham funky fever dream be like? This is what I came up with.

One of the many handy things about having Hannibal Lecter as your life partner was that there would always be a doctor on call should the need arise for one. The dull ache Will felt in his joints was the first symptom that he had caught something. 

Will and Hannibal were having breakfast when Hannibal looked over at Will and asked, “What is wrong, darling?”

“I think I might be getting sick. I feel achy all over, and my joints hurt.”

Hannibal wiped his mouth with his napkin, then reached out to touch Will’s forehead. “You do not feel warm,” he said, “but your face looks a little flushed and your eyes don’t have their usual sparkle.”

By the next morning, Will was down for the count. Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed caressing Will’s face, as Will shivered and pulled the sheets up higher. 

“Open,” Hannibal said as he popped a thermometer into Will’s mouth. 

“Oh my. Oh my, my, my,” Hannibal said and shook his head. “My poor boy. You have a fever of 102.”

Will groaned and turned on his side. Instantly, Hannibal’s flicked his physician switch on and rose to assemble an arsenal of wellness for his beloved. 

“Encephalitis, leave our Will alone today. No bed for you, young lady,” Hannibal said as he placed a glass of coconut water on the nightstand.

Encephalitis obediently jumped off the bed and left the room. Will sat up to take a sip of the water and swallow the acetaminophen Hannibal handed him. “You seem to have that strain of flu that is going around. What is good is that I’ve read it is a quick one.”

“Ugh, are you mad at me? Why are you making me drink this?” Will grimaced.

“Coconut water is good for you. It will keep you well hydrated.”

“It tastes like pissed off cardboard that got rained on,” Will said.

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair. “Can I get you anything?” he asked.

“No, I just want to sleep some more,” Will said as his teeth began to chatter.

Hannibal took a thick knitted blanket from the wardrobe and threw it over Will. “I’ll come in to check on you later, but call for me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, love,” Will said curling up into a little ball.

**+++**

Several hours later, Hannibal was in the room bringing Will a bowl of beef consommé. Will sat up feeling uncomfortable having sweat through his pajamas. 

“Ick. I just want to peel out of these,” Will said pulling at the soaked fabric.

“Let me help you get changed,” Hannibal said putting the tray down on the dresser. 

After Will had fresh pajamas on and Hannibal changed the sheets, he settled in for a few spoonfuls of consommé.

“You do not have to finish it all, but you do need to have some,” Hannibal said as he spooned it into Will’s mouth.

“I can feed myself,” Will said but didn’t pull back or attempt to grab the spoon, instead he opened his mouth for another spoonful.

“Yes, I can see that,” Hannibal said with a soft smile.

**+++**

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Can I please have the laptop so I can watch a movie?” Will asked sheepishly.

“Of course, _mylimasis_. Which movie would you like?”

For all of their possessions, Will and Hannibal had few DVDs in their home so Will’s choices were limited. “I don’t know. You pick. I’m sure I’ll probably fall asleep within the first few minutes anyway,” Will said. Hannibal nodded and left carrying the tray with him.

**+++**

“I’ll stay and watch with you for a while,” Hannibal said as he placed the laptop on a pillow in the middle of the bed. It was one of those rare instances where Hannibal and Will would watch a movie together. Of course, Hannibal would insist on only watching Films, with a capital F, if they were to spend time in front of any screen at all. So it was a repeat viewing of one of Hannibal’s favorites “The Cook, the Thief, the Wife & Her Lover.”

“You and this movie,” Will said groggily as his eyes began to close slightly.

“Hmmm,” Hannibal said, “It’s wonderful. The art production is gorgeous, cinematography is divine, Helen Mirren is beautiful, the clothing is lovely, and all of the food.”

“And don’t forget the violence and cannibalism,” Will mumbled, “This may as well have come with a note from the director that read, ‘To Hannibal. Enjoy!’”

Hannibal smiled and watched the screen intently, but then paused the movie and said, “Let me check your temperature again, Will.”

Hannibal shook the mercury thermometer (because digital thermometers were really not reliable) and placed it in Will’s mouth. “100.9. Good, your fever is going down. One more sip,” Hannibal said as he held the glass of coconut water to Will’s lips.

“I hate it,” Will said and drank obligingly. Hannibal smiled once more.

**+++**

The movie was halfway through; Georgina and Michael were in the midst of their passionate affair having sex in the kitchen, when Will began to drift off in earnest. It was during this drifting, that Will fell asleep and began to dream. A most peculiar fever-induced dream…

_Willa sat at her vanity and ran her fingers through her curly hair, as she stared at her mirror wondering when Hannibal would return. It was too difficult to stay apart, especially overnight. Hannibal had been away on a hunt, and Willa could not wait to see her husband again._

_Looking outside the window hoping he would appear, all she saw was Frederick and Jack herding her unicorn, Abigail. Abigail refused to be caught and neighed, crying out for Willa. Nearby Alana and Freddie fluttered with their wings picking apples from the tree outside Willa’s window. Beverly sat on the ground, catching the apples as they fell. The tree screamed and screamed and screamed._

_Willa slowly closed the drapes and headed downstairs, dressed in her black nightgown, wondering if perhaps by the time she reached the door, Hannibal would arrive. The cats nipped at her feet as she walked, while Winston purred as Willa touched his head with her toe at the bottom step. She smiled and winked at Winston, who in turn winked back and presented a dead ortolan at her feet. Willa bent down to touch the ortolan and it sprung back to life, flying away down the hall into the darkness of the study._

_Willa stood up and closed her eyes as if to summon Hannibal sooner and whispered, “When shall you return, my dark lord?” Her breath quickened as she heard a car door slam and the distant clanging of a cymbal. Her eyes flew opened as the door unlocked and Willa stood, watching Hannibal walk in, neither of them saying a word._

_Their eyes locked and Willa and Hannibal both crashed into each other’s arms, his need pressed insistently on her stomach causing her moan into Hannibal’s mouth that was immediately on hers. “Welcome home, my love,” Willa said into Hannibal’s kiss._

_“I drove here as quickly as I could, mylimasis,” Hannibal responded as he ran his hands through Willa’s hair and pulled her head back to nip at her neck. The ortolan flew over their heads, as Abigail -- bathed in the moonlight -- trotted by the window._

_Dark lust-filled eyes looked into Willa’s blue ones. In an instant, Willa was swept into Hannibal’s arms who carried her into the kitchen and laid her out on the counter._

_“It is cold, my love, so cold,” Willa said as the stainless steel met her warm flesh. Hannibal loomed over her body and began to undress. He removed his jacket and dropped it, Winston padded across the kitchen floor to come and drag it away._

_Hannibal then took off his waistcoat and tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Pulling Willa by the hips, he dragged her down the counter so that her legs hung off the edge. Willa sat up and roughly pushed Hannibal’s shirt off his shoulders, wrapping her legs tightly around Hannibal’s waist bringing him closer._

_“My love is as a fever -- it’s all I can do to remain sane when you are not around,” she said as she leaned down to lick his chest, her mouth covering one of his dark nipples and gently biting. Hannibal ran his hands through Willa’s hair and lifted her face up to look at his._

_“I am here now, and I will do whatever you ask of me,” he said._

_Willa smiled a most wicked smile as she replied, her voice thick with lust, “I want you to bring him out. The one who is my design.” She then raked her nails down Hannibal’s chest, and slowly moved her hands toward his groin, rubbing his cock over the fabric of his pants. He was so very hard, just for her -- only for her. Hannibal smiled and replied, "My blood and breath are elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance."_

_Hannibal caressed Willa’s face and then ran that hand down her neck, skimmed her breast, and moved lower, lower still until his thumb rubbed into the front of her panties, pressing into her most sensitive part, causing Willa to catch her breath and spread her legs wide._

_“If it is him that you want, then it shall be him that you get, my love,” and with that Hannibal bent down and licked a stripe of hot wetness, hard, between Willa’s legs over the fabric of her underwear. Willa dropped her head back with a gasp, and then slowly raised it again to watch Hannibal divest himself from the rest of his clothing._

_Once he was completely nude, he walked closer to Willa and gently pushed her back down onto the counter. She placed her arms above her head, surrendering herself to Hannibal completely. He walked over to the knife block and took a small paring knife; Willa’s breathing began to quicken. She was not afraid, for she trusted Hannibal implicitly, even as he brought the knife to the top of her nightgown, just underneath her clavicle. In one smooth move, he slit open her nightgown, placed the knife down and with his hands ripped the gown down the center. The pieces slipped gently from the sides of Willa’s body._

_Hannibal ghosted his fingers over Willa’s breasts and then leaned over and kissed each one gently as Willa moaned into the light touch. He smiled and whispered, “My clever girl, are you ready for him?”_

_Willa nodded and could barely whisper her reply, “Yes...oh please, yes.”_

_“Very well, my love. Very well,” Hannibal replied and he knelt down before her. Hannibal gently grabbed her waistband, and Willa lifted her thighs ever so slightly. Hannibal teasingly slid her underwear down and let them fall to the floor._

_He spread Willa’s legs and pressed gentle kisses along her inner thighs. Hannibal interspersed some quick licks along with the kisses, until he reached his destination and was breathing in the musky scent of Willa’s dark, wet curls between her legs. Willa covered her eyes with her arm, and licked her lips waiting for that blissful first contact._

_Hannibal gently spread her apart and with a hot tongue stroked Willa from bottom to top. Her hips raising from the counter as he continued, deeper, stronger, slower. Willa shook her head from side to side, and peeking from underneath her arm witnessed the antlers coming out of Hannibal’s head as the Wendigo took over. Willa closed her eyes again and groaned without modesty, spreading her legs as wide as she could, wider still._

_“Oh, god,” she cried out arching her back, "It's beautiful." The Wendigo flicked his tongue against her clitoris, then sucked it all in, palming her hips that rose and lowered greedily to meet every thrust and suck that was given. Willa screwed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, tensed her thighs and with one final suck, her world shattered into a million pieces and then slowly rebuilt itself again._

_Outside a pack of dogs howled._

_Once her breathing subsided, she slowly opened her eyes and it was Hannibal once more who was looking down upon her with equal parts love and lust as he wiped his chin. Willa quickly sat up and threw her arms and legs around Hannibal as he instantly lifted her up, and sheathe himself completely inside her. Both of them groaned as Hannibal pushed in and pulled out of her slick, velvet heat._

_“I want you to come as hard as I did,” Willa demanded naughtily into Hannibal ear as he grunted hotly into hers._

_Willa could feel the delicious tension building again, as she and Hannibal continued working desperately toward release, in and out, in and out --_

 

Will woke with a shudder as his cock spasmed and he exhaled loudly, knocking the laptop off the pillow with a small kick. Hannibal startled and turned to face Will.

“Are you fine, my love?” Hannibal asked.

Will sat up confused and breathing heavily, and quite frankly somewhat embarrassed and incredibly aroused. If Hannibal would touch him -- just once -- he was certain he would instantly come.

“I...yeah,” he said breathlessly, “I just had the weirdest dream.” 

Hannibal noticed the tenting in the sheets said, “Are you quite certain ‘weird’ is the appropriate word?”

Will blushed and said, “I just had a sex dream about you.”

“Oh?” Hannibal said with a smile.

“But, I was a woman in the dream. And Winston was a cat...and Christ, there was a unicorn.”

“Oh?” Hannibal said sounding more psychiatrist than interested lover -- although the smile remained.

Will settled back down into the bed, breathing deeply, calm on all accounts. “It was...nice. Fucking odd for all sorts of reasons, but nice.”

Hannibal leaned against the headboard, and stroked Will’s forehead. “It feels as though your fever broke.”

Will smiled, and groggily whispered, “Thanks for taking care of me,” and then within moments fell asleep again where the Wendigo was waiting once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ["The Cook, the Thief, the Wife & Her Lover"](http://www.miramax.com/movie/the-cook-the-thief-his-wife-her-lover/) Directed by Peter Greenaway, 1989.
> 
> As an aside, my funky fever dream was that our beloved Spacedogs, Nigel and Adam, were encountered by Charles Xavier and Magneto because it turned out Adam was actually a mutant. AU fic prompt, right?
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
